As background, there are numerous apparatuses available today which allow a user to manipulate a tool or sensor. These apparatuses have a handle to allow the user to grasp it, and they typically have a sensor mounting head for installing and retaining various tools or sensors. In some of these apparatuses, the user may adjust the position of the tool or sensor with respect to the handle in order to facilitate the use of the tool or the sensor by the user. However, none have a permanently flexible arm which permits the user to adjust the tool or sensor to any arbitrary position with respect to the handle. In addition, none have a universal sensor mounting head to which tools and/or sensors of various types from multiple suppliers may be easily affixed and removed. Furthermore, none have the capability of providing a biological cover over the handle and the capability of accepting a radiation shield on the handle to protect the user from X-rays and/or other potentially harmful radiation. The apparatuses described herein overcome all of these limitations.
As an example of the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 8,801,433 discloses a dental instrument which is capable of accepting a plurality of different tools, any one of which may be installed at the end of the instrument. When installed, the tool may be adjusted to a desired rotational angular position, relative to the handle axis. After its position is adjusted, the tool may be secured by tightening a threaded locking pin located in the handle, which holds the tool in place during use. However, this instrument only permits the tool to be adjusted in one angular axis with respect to the handle. It does not have a permanently flexible arm to allow the tool to be adjusted to any arbitrary position relative to the handle.
As another example of the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 9,710,414 teaches an interchangeable wireless sensing apparatus for mobile or networked devices. The apparatus comprises a common base unit (CBU) and an interchangeable sensing apparatus (ISA). The ISA may comprise different types of sensors, such as image sensors and multichannel ECG/EEG sensors. The CBU may contain a power source (e.g., a battery), which may provide the power needed to operate both the CBU and the ISA. In addition, the CBU has a mounting head for the ISA which provides both a mechanical and an electrical connection. However, the ISA is restricted to adjustments in two angular axes with respect to the handle; the ISA cannot be adjusted to any arbitrary position relative to the CBU.
Yet another example of the prior art is U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0220272, which discloses a wireless digital X-ray sensor with a positioning apparatus. The sensor includes a CCD or CMOS image sensor which is attached to the distal end of a bite block portion through a hinge assembly. When placed in the patient's mouth, the bite block portion allows for further positioning of the sensor within the mouth by allowing a variety of operative positions relative to the bite block portion. However, the sensor is restricted to adjustments in two orthogonal angular axes with respect to the bite block and cannot be adjusted to any arbitrary position relative to the bite block.
As another example of the prior art, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2013/0172696 teaches a hand-held measuring device with an exchangeable probe. The device includes a handle, called an instrument housing, and it is capable of accepting different types of sensors, called probes. The instrument housing may contain a battery which is used to power the device (including the sensor). The types of sensors which may be installed on the device include pH sensors and/or temperature sensors. In addition, the handle may include a display which is capable of displaying information from the sensor. However, like the previous prior art examples, this device does not allow the sensor to be arbitrarily adjusted to any position with respect to the handle. The aforementioned examples of prior art and their corresponding limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exhaustive.
The apparatuses disclosed herein overcome the inherent disadvantages in each of the prior art apparatuses by providing a universal sensor mounting head and permitting the user to adjust the sensor to any arbitrary position with respect to the handle. Moreover, the apparatuses are capable of providing a biological cover over the handle which may protect the user from potentially dangerous bacteria or viruses. Additionally, since the apparatuses are held by the user, patients may be able to hold the apparatus in place themselves. On deceased patients, sedated patients, and veterinary patients, the user holds the apparatus in place. Some of the prior art devices are designed for dental patients to hold them by biting on them, and the user must place their hands directly in the X-ray field. With the apparatuses disclosed herein, the physical distance as well as the radiation shield may protect the user from the radiation of the X-ray field.
Limitations in the prior art will become apparent to those skilled in the art after reviewing the specification below and the corresponding drawings.